Renesmee Valentine
by Chariana
Summary: This is the story about Cat Valentine and Sam Evans child and how she gets them together. Will this beautiful little girl get her parents together or will the two stay apart like they have for the past 6 1/2 years? this is the sequel to Drunk Fun, so PLEASE read that before you do this!
1. Leaving

(Cat's POV) I looked down at the picture of me and Sam when we were kids; he had his arm draped over my shoulder, we had just finished playing baseball, I frowned at the picture and put it away in the box with other things from him over the years. Renesmee (Yes from Twilight, it's her) came up the attic stairs and sat in my lap and signed

**What are you doing mommy?**

I smiled and signed back

_Just looking at some old pictures and letters_

**From who?**

_From...a friend of mine_

She nodded and smiled up at me, I smiled and kissed her head, I stood up holding her as we went back downstairs, I closed the attic door and walked with Renesmee downstairs, I looked at Nessie who sat at the table, I grabbed her inhaler and set it by her plate

_Just in case_

She nodded and ate her grilled cheese. Renesmee is mute and needs an inhaler due to her premature birth. I sat by my Nessie and brushed her dark brown curly hair out of her face and watched her eat her sandwich slowly

**Mommy, I don't feel too good**

_Come on baby, let's go lay down on the couch. _

She nodded and followed me, I watched my daughter sleep.

(Renesmee's POV) I woke up and didn't see mommy, I got off of the couch rubbing my eyes I walked upstairs and saw mommy in her closet, I tapped on her shoulder and asked what she was doing and then I saw a bruise forming on her eye, I hugged her and she sobbed. I knew what to do; mom has done this before with me...I think it's different than before. I grabbed my clothes and put them into my suitcases and changed out of my dress putting on jeans, a purple long sleeve, a dark purple scarf, a jacket, Uggs, and then mom put a clip in my hair.

(Cat's POV) Aaron came in and saw me

"Come on we need to talk." He said walking upstairs, I slowly followed him and he shut the door

"What's up honey?"

"You're a slut."

"I'm sorry?" I said stepping back, he pinned me against the door

"Renesmee's not even mine; she's that...loser Sam Evans." My heart sank, my stomach dropped

"I don't know what you're-" He hit me and I felt his wedding band hit my cheek bone making me hit the dresser and hit the ground, he opened the door storming downstairs and outside. I cried and then crawled into the bathroom; I stood up and wiped the blood away with a warm wet rag and then grabbed my suitcases packing, I went into my closet putting on jeans, a long sleeve, converses, and a thin coat. I got on my knees and grabbed my dark grey shoe box; I opened it and counted how much money was in it. Nessie tapped on my shoulder and gasped seeing my bruise and then she hugged me; I hugged back and cried a little watching her go and pack her bags. I felt my stomach turn at the thought that my six year old daughter knew what to do when she saw a bruise on her mommy's eye or anywhere. This was the last time; I wasn't coming back...ever! I grabbed my suitcases and rolled the downstairs and outside and put them into my car. I put a hair clip in Nessie's hair and grabbed her bags going downstairs bringing them outside.

(Renesmee's POV) I grabbed my comforters and pillows and carried them outside and placed them in my seat and went back inside grabbing my snow coat putting it on. I picked Mittens up and put her in her carrier and then grabbed her things carrying them outside sitting in the back with my stuffed animals and cat.

(Cat's POV) I grabbed my other coat and the money box that had a lot of money I have been saving up since the first Aaron hit me. I grabbed my quilt and pillows and then the locket for Nessie. I got in the car looking back at my daughter who signed

**It'll be okay mommy**

_Thanks baby_

She nodded and slid her coat off getting comfortable. I put on music for us as we drove; I watched new snow fall on the car and others and the road.


	2. Telling her, meeting him

(Cat's POV) When we got to the house, I saw my brother's car parked behind my parents. I let out a sigh and saw how late it was and was surprised to see the lights still on. I got out of my car sliding my jacket on closing my door; I unbuckled Renesmee and pulled her out. I would normally call my mom but...I was too cluttered with thoughts to even think of calling. Renesmee yawned and rubbed her eyes sliding her jacket on putting her backpack on as we walked up to the front door. Mom was so excited to see us; she saw my eye and knew what was happening

"There's my Nessie!" Seth smiled picking his favorite niece up; he saw my bruise and looked at Renesmee

"Seth...Why don't you take little Renesmee up to bed and let her get some sleep?" Mom told the eighteen year old who nodded and walked upstairs.

(Seth's POV) Nessie took off her backpack, shoes and jackets and her placed her hair thingy on the nightstand, kissed my cheek and fell asleep. I walked downstairs and hugged my big sister; I helped her and mom, bring in their stuff and I brought Renesmee's kitten Mitten upstairs.

(Cat's POV) Mom and I talked about what was happening

"I'm done with this, I'm not going back."

"Prove it sweetheart." I nodded and slid my engagement ring and wedding ring off

"I get that I shouldn't have cheated...But you don't hit someone for that." I said taking a sip of my tea

"I agree, now go get some sweetie." Mom said kissing my head. I walked upstairs and saw my daughter and Mittens sleeping, I smiled and got undressed putting on my pajamas laying next to my daughter.

When I woke up I looked at my phone and saw that he had called me...way too many times, I let out a sigh and put it in my bag grabbing the locket. I remembered I left the box with Sam's things in it and frowned; I put the picture of me and Sam at a dance in the seventh grade and then a picture of Renesmee when she was a newborn in the other half. When Renesmee woke up and came downstairs she ate breakfast and then asked what the locket in my hand was, I stood up and sat next to her. Her long dark brown curly hair was pulled up into a ponytail

"Baby, this is a picture of mommy and her...friend Sam Evans...Baby he is your dad," She looked up at me with wide eyes.

_What?_

**He is, we...created you the wrong way you're supposed to, you're supposed to create beautiful little gifts like you when you're married.**

_I know mommy. Can I meet him?_

I nodded hesitantly and placed the locket around her neck and kissed her sweetly

**Eat your breakfast and we'll go and see him **

She nodded and continued eating. I put on jeans, a black and white striped long fuzzy long sleeve, and converses pulling my black curly hair up into a ponytail and looked at Nessie who was wearing a long sleeve dress with jeans underneath and Uggs on. I smiled at my daughter and hugged her.


End file.
